Field: The instant invention relates to monitor devices for monitoring the continuous operation of a conveyor of a tuber planter wherein a signal may be remotely displayed from the planter to signal the operation or inoperation of the planter.
Other devices which may be utilized for this purpose include photoelectric cells wherein the light emitter may be located on one side of the sprocket of the continuous conveyor and the receiving cell located on the other side of the sprocket with an opening in the sprocket whereby the emitter may trigger the receiver once each revolution of the sprocket. Although these devices work well while the planter is clean, it is commonplace for dirt to be carried up the conveyor since the seed is discharged near the ground and dirt is kicked into the buckets and onto the belt so that the sprocket frequently becomes encased with dirt and any opening therein filled so that an erroneous signal of non-operation transmitted even though the planter is operating, thus resulting is an unnecessary stop to check the planter.